westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Session Logs - Donner Party
The documents contained herein are those relevant to the adventures of Prince Donner Wymer of Aquataine and his companions. # Fishquest 2, 1997 The party meets and aids Prince Donner in an investigation in the resort city of Chill. # The Adventurer Formerly Known as Prince 22, 1997 The party meets the Naga of Lake Blueglass. They avoid an assassination attempt, and are forced to go into hiding. # Vacationing with the Crown Prince 22, 1997 The Prince's death is faked and the party is forced to go to the Plateau. # First Trip Across the Plateau 5, 1997 The party equips themselves at Falling Rock and begins travelling across the Plateau. # Home Away From Home 16, 1997 The party meets with the citizens of Home and travels to the fortress city of Kennetar. # Do Your Own Damn Shopping 30, 1997 While doing some shopping for George, the party becomes acquainted with Kennetar. In order to pay for George's things, the party offers to do some wyvern hunting at the Teeth. # How Not to Hunt a Wyvern 14, 1997 The party fights a small group of wyverns at the Teeth. # The Heroes Show Why the Plateau is so Dangerous 19, 1997 On the way back to Home, an encounter with Spriggan nearly destroys the party. # The Calm Before the Storm 16, 1997 The party travels back to Home to deliver George's items. On the way back to Kennetar, they meet the Thorson Clan who asks the party for help. # Back to the Teeth 13, 1997 The group offers to scout out the Teeth as a possible home for the dwarves. # Our First Dungeon Crawl 4, 1997 The party finds trouble with kobolds, but manages to find some unlikely help in the form of a Banshee. # How Tough Can Kobolds Be? 1, 1997 The encounter with the kobold leader doesn't quite go as planned... # Cleansing the Kobold Lair 22, 1997 The Guardian Circle of Home offers their aid. The party gets rid of the rest of the kobolds and nearly makes a visit to Braegus' Lair. The party finds one of the four swords of King Grithaniel. Using a magical signet ring, Donner gets a glimpse about his heritage. # Rotating Into Trouble 5, 1997 While exploring the dungeon under the Teeth, the party finds the rotating section leading to a large, dark cave--the home of a Shadow Dragon. # First Time...With a Dragon 20, 1997 While Daeron teleports back to Home, the rest of the party is ambushed by the Shadow Dragon. # Once Again, Rotating Into Trouble 10, 1998 The party explores the other caverns in the rotating section, narrowly escaping another combat with the Shadow Dragon. # Free at Last! 31, 1998 The party breaks Braegus' curse on the Teeth and frees the souls trapped therein. # Assault on the Dragon 21, 1998 The party attacks the dragon in its lair. They manage to wound it, but not before it teleports away. # A Dragon's Treasure 20, 1998 The party finds a huge vault of wealth. # Ambushed Outdoors 11, 1998 The party is ambushed and nearly wiped out by the dragon just outside the Teeth. # Rescuing the Prince 18, 1998 The survivors of the ambush regroup and attempt to rescue the Prince, or die trying... # Round 6: Death of a Dragon 2, 1998 The party finally slays the Shadow Dragon. And a great celebration followed. # It's a Dirty Job, but Somebody's Got to do it... 19, 1998 Grackle, Ansrak, and Borgar perform a little investigation in Aquarna. # Dealer's Choice 20, 1998 Incomplete The party prepares itself to rescue the King from Blackvault. # Tales From the Vault 18, 1998 The party meets an ally in Regis Vale and makes its way to Dulax Moir and Blackvault. # How Not to Crack a (Black)Vault 8, 1998 The party scouts the caldera around Blackvault and forms a plan for entering Blackvault. Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned... # Why Does it Always Have to be Snakes? 22, 1998 The party nearly meets its end in a Yuan-Ti trap, but with last minute help from an ally, manages to rescue the King of Aquataine from Blackvault. # Kennetar Does Donner 19, 1998 Donner's studies are interrupted by yet another assassination attempt. # A Well-Deserved Rest 26, 1998 The party is given a bit of time to clean up some minor loose ends and find new trouble. # A Rude Awakening 24, 1998 The group attempts to buy magical weapons in the city of Rivergold. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by Graden and Ciarda and lose the sword Dirgir. # Honor Among Thieves 21, 1998 Incomplete With the aid of the group in Kennetar, Ansrak becomes Guildmaster. # I Love It When a Plan Comes Together 16, 1999 Incomplete With the aid of the Guardian Circle, the group defeats the Iron Golem at Blackvault and recovers the sword Fulchar, thwarting Graden and Ciarda. # A Note for Donner 13, 1999 Incomplete A seemingly harmless note carries great weight--revealing information that the party isn't ready to deal with yet. In the meantime, Donner and his companions prepare for the assault on Blackvault. During their preparations, an offer for help comes in the form of one man. # Fool Me Once, Shame on You, Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me 15, 1999 Incomplete The party joins forces with a small army from the Temple of Hades in an attempt to assault Blackvault. Unfortunately, things do not go as planned. # Seeing is Believing 19, 1999 Grackle, using the Corsican Helm and the aid of the group's spellcasters, spies out Blackvault. There, the group gains some insight to the opposing side. # Knocking at Death's Door 10, 1999 The party discovers that the only way to free the Death Knight Lord Malbain is to challenge him in the heart of Blackvault. In spite of the perils, they begin planning for the battle. # Conversion by the Sword 24, 1999 Armed with the Holy Avenger of Emalcos Baird, Travian challenges the Death Knight Malbain to single combat, while the rest of the party battles his minions. # Let's Start This Party Off With a Bang 27, 1999 After some debate, the party makes another trip to Blackvault and meets a new ally along the way. # An Electrifying Experience 10, 1999 Yet another assault on Blackvault, with the party learning the dangers of Lightning Bolts. # With Age Comes Wisdom 12, 1999 Incomplete A harrowing battle with a greater mummy and a ghost leaves the party a bit older, but not necessarily wiser. # Too Many Cooks Spoil the Planning 11, 1999 The party delays their plans to leave Kennetar when they discover that Zachary's band is waiting outside the walls of the city. # Avoiding Trouble 25, 2000 Donner and his companions uncharacteristically avoid trouble and prepare to join the Aquatanian forces in the war against the orcs. # Let Loose the Dogs of War 18, 2000 Donner and his compatriots begin their part in the campaign against the orcs. # Bitten by the Dogs of War 15, 2000 The party makes their assault on the inner keep of Og-Kund. There, they get taught a hard lessons in warfare. # Don't Let Sleeping Dogs Lie 6, 2000 After their hasty retreat, the party begins to realize their precarious situation in Og-Kund. # Casualties of War 17, 2000 Using a scroll from George, the party attempts their third assault on the Castle in the same day. # The Fourth Option 1, 2000 A stranger opens the proverbial back door to the Inner Keep. There, the party proceeds with their fourth assault on the inhabitants. # One Priest Too Far 29, 2000 As Donner, Grackle, and Kill'Dar attempt to kill the High Priest, the rest of the party narrowly escapes the rest of the forces in the temple. # The Last Throw 26, 2000 Throughout the night, the enemy forces coordinate an all-out attack on the Aquitanian forces. # Mop Up Duty 22, 2000 Even though the leaders of the orcs have left the city of Og-Kund, the party is stuck dealing with the remnants of the forces left behind. # Politics is Dirty Work 21, 2000 With most of their first battle behind them, the party learns the political lay of the land around Og-Kund. # A Fork in the Road 17, 2000 The party settles the political situation in Og-Kund, and turn their attention towards the next step in the war against the orcs. # Two Toads Are Better Than One 16, 2000 While waiting for water breathing spells for going to Fortress Reef, the party uses their spare time to prepare for their mission. # Enter the Dragon (Turtle) 27, 2001 The party finds Golkundra, the great dragon turtle, and awakens him from his slumber. # I'll Scratch Your Back... 24, 2001 While checking up on things in Og-Kund, the party discovers that Aishopra has returned to the Plateau and attacked Home. # The Great Priest Robbery 14, 2001 The party, accompanied by George and Philip of the Guardian Circle, make a successful strike at the heart of the leadership of Grax. # Look Not Into the Abyss... 12, 2001 The party makes ready to rescue Marden's soul from the Abyss. # Kickin' Down the Gates of Hell 2, 2001 Donner and company face Lord Vanghok Glabrezu and his two Hezrou lieutentants in the Abyss. There, they rescue two souls, gaining a new ally in the process, but fail to find Marden. # The Imperium Strikes Back 30, 2001 With Donner and company making preparations for the battle with Aishopra, they get two surprise visits from the Imperium. # Working for the Weekend 28, 2001 Once again, Donner and his companions clash with Zachary and his assassination team. # Tourist Season 15, 2001 The group makes quick visits to Hensen and Kennetar. Auric comes back to the group with a revelation and a mission. # Luck of the Irish 13, 2001 The party finds both foreign and familiar sights in the distant island of Eire. # The Face of the Enemy 27, 2001 The party attempts to enter the library at Blackvault. In doing so, the face of one of their greatest enemies is revealed. # Dying to Go to Hell 8, 2001 The party travels with one of the great heroes of antiquity in Hades' realm. # Heartspire I: A Fistful of Levels 5, 2002 Having succesfully left Hades' realm to enter Ravenloft, the party learns of the evil that has corrupted ancient figures in the Westmarch and that they face the Lord Vampire Sarin the Daywalker. # Heartspire II: For a Few Levels More 9, 2002 The heroes make their way into the center of Heartspire, where they enounter Sarin's guards. # Heartspire III: Showdown 16, 2002 The heroes succesfully defeat Sarin and escape Ravenloft, only to find that more trouble has been brewing while they've been away. # Between a Rock and a Hard Place 6, 2002 Kill'Dar attempts to deal with the growing rift between the elves and the humans. # An Evening to Remember 4, 2002 Donner has his first date with Marta, while the party takes a break for a day putting things in order before heading out to the front lines of the war. # Where's the Weal? 22, 2002 Incomplete The party confronts Krodol and his forces for the first time. # Where's the Woe? 13, 2002 Donner takes advantage of a opportune moment to perform a successful assassination strike on Krodol. # A Day in the Sun 17, 2002 Estus gets a little more than he bargained for, and the party spends a week at Home preparing for the upcoming conflicts. # The Return of Borgar 7, 2002 Borgar rejoins the party as they conduct a strike into the heart of Krodol's fortress. # As the Worm Turns 26, 2002 While fighting the remains of Krodol's forces, the group is forced into a confrontation with Gorath, the orcish divine being. # A Short History of the Future 16, 2002 The party gets a vision of the future and learns that the next week potentially holds much peril for the Westmarch. # Stranger in a Strange Land 11, 2003 The group travels to Sigil to find a being capable of destroying the portal that roams the Plateau. # Snake in the Grass 29, 2003 The group attempts to find Siman Jed and prevent him from making an assassination attempt on the King of Aquataine. # Legends Unveiled 19, 2003 The group finds the portal on the Plateau and neutralize it, and then meet with the dragons to face the Dragons' Trial. # Day of the Dragon, Part I 31, 2003 Prince Donner and his compatriots face the dragon trial Borgar's Journal Entry # Day of the Dragon, Part II 7, 2003 The dragon trial continues, but Donner's trial encounters an unexpected twist. # Day of the Dragon, Part III 12, 2003 The party finishes their trials, and ends up with an unexpected windfall of treasure which to aid them in the final combat. # Westmarch, The Next Generation 9, 2003 With Donner's rise to the throne imminent and our current heroes soon to deal with their own concerns, a new generation of heroes has risen up on the side of good. # Day of the Dragon, Part IV 20, 2003 The final fight between the dragons and Donner's allies ends with victory for Donner. # Threat Council 15, 2003 Donner meets with the leaders of the Westmarch to announce his intention of becoming King of the West. As a result, he sends his travelling companions on urgent missions for the soon-to-be Crown. Prelude: Estus Makes the Round # Brighton County: Werewolves in Brighton 20, 2003 Colin and his compatriots find the villagers of Brighton County. However, the villagers have a secret as to how they survived under the orcish occupation. # Brighton County: Into the Mine of Certain Death 4, 2004 Colin and his compatriots meet an ally who tells them of the vampiric forces that live in the Brighton County area. They decide to head into the mine anyway, and discover the strength of the forces that live within. # Brighton County: Back Into the Fray 31, 2004 After some discussion, Colin and his companions head back into the cavern and confront General Vandar and his minions. # Brighton County: Treasure at Last! 28, 2004 The group examines the treasure of General Vandar and take care of the goblin threat in the area. # Brighton County: A Few Days Off 03, 2004 Colin spends a few days in the village of Brighton County, learning more about their lifestyle. # Brighton County: Alpha Wolf 15, 2004 The villages of Brighton County come to accept Colin as one of their own. # NullQuest: The Sightless Seven 19, 2004 Grackle leads a new group of intrepid adventurers into one of the Sightless Citadels in the Underdark. # NullQuest: It Was Inevitable 17, 2004 Grackle and his companions meet a Kolyarut who they help defeat the Mad King Damon. # NullQuest: Maintaining the Balance 27, 2004 Grackle and his companions learn more of the Nulls and their goals. # Dulax Moir: Trouble Brewing 18, 2004 Travian goes to help the villagers of Dulax Moir, but manages to rouse the ire of the Imperial army at Regis Vale. # Dulax Moir: A Short Trip 06, 2004 Travian and his companions make their way to Blackvault to explore the possibility of finding a hidden magical means of protecting the village. # Dulax Moir: White Christmas 04, 2004 Travian enlists the aid of two white dragons and invades the library of the Lich King. # Dulax Moir: Good to be the Lich King 22, 2005 The party attempts a full-scale invasion of the Lich King's library at Blackvault. # Dulax Moir: Deux Ex Machina 26, 2005 The party discovers The Machine and its secrets in the depths of Blackvault. # The Teeth: New Blood 2, 2005 Borgar recruits some adventurers to help him rescue the dwarves from the invading armies of the Teeth. # The Teeth: The Magnificent Eight 10, 2005 The party attacks one of the gnoll vanguard surrounding the Teeth in order to open up an escape route for the dwarves. # The Teeth: Battle Interrupted 5, 2005 The party encounters the next wave of the gnollish army in the form of cavalry. # The Teeth: Battle Royale 15, 2005 The party sucessfullying rescues the dwarves from the gnollish army and Bimblefin takes a little trip to Acheron. # Golem Armor: A New Beginning 12, 2005 Estus gathers allies in his search for the Golem Armor. In doing so, he finds that there have been a few changes in the Imperium. # Golem Armor: Trail of Carnage 17, 2005 The party follows the trail of owners of the Golem Armor until they meet the latest owner--an ancient red dragon. # Golem Armor: Making a Mess of Things 14, 2006 The party investigates more about the Myrmidon's forces at Valor's End. In the process, a possible third party enters the picture. # Golem Armor: Showdown 11, 2006 Estus leads the party into a confrontation the Myrmidon and his forces. # April Fools: Xiexecal 01, 2006 The Epic party faces the greatest challenge of their lives. # Golem Armor: Conclusion 22, 2006 Estus finds a new employer for the Myrmidon and the party spends some time looting Jadoran's Vault. # Aishapra's Talisman: Jumping the Shark 03, 2006 The party meets and they find information on the location of Aishapra's Talisman. # Aishapra's Talisman: Raising Stones 05, 2006 The party finds out a bit more about the Whispering Labyrinth and head into Arborea. Auric raises the largest known set of Standing Stones. # Aishapra's Talisman: Clone Wars 21, 2006 The party gets a pleasant surprise when they encounter some of the cloned inhabitants of the Whispering Labyrinth. # Aishapra's Talisman: Hall of Wonders 09, 2006 The party finds Aishapra's Talisman in the Whispering Labyrinth. Upon their successful return, they find that there have been a few changes in the intervening weeks. # Facing One's Demons: Into the Fray 08, 2008 Norc notifies the party that Aishapra has begun her assault on the Abyss from the Teeth. # Facing One's Demons: Not Quite an Interlude 15, 2008 Once again, the party learns the difficulties of maneuvering in an antimagic zone. # Facing One's Demons: Endgame 17, 2009 The party comes face to face with Aishapra at the gate to the Abyss. # Smackdown 24, 2009 The party finds themselves in dire straights when they attempt a direct confrontation against the Lich King. # The Emperor, The World 28, 2009 With the help of many allies, the party succeeds in bringing restoring Tenseval Taine back to true life. Donner ascends the throne of the Kingdom of the West. # Epic Party Epilogue 29, 2009 Some quotes from the epic level party after the re-founding of the Kingdom of the West.